


The seer's prophecy

by Elle16



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle16/pseuds/Elle16
Summary: It's an au with the sge characters but if they attended Hogwarts. After an equivocal prophecy, Agatha and her friends will have to face new challenges, and at the same time, manage to balance their love life.
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil), Beatrix/Reena (The School for Good and Evil), Dot/Hort (The School for Good and Evil), Hort/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil), Kiko/Tristan/Yara (the school for good and evil), Rhian/Kei (The school for good and evil), Sophie/Rhian (The school for good and evil)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honourable mention to my friend @queeninclumps that helped me to publish my fic and generally supported my work ;)

Chapter 1- Unexpected encounters

Agatha couldn't believe her eyes as she crossed platform 9 3/4. Did she actually pop out of a freaking wall? Her mother had told her the first time could feel weird, yet she wasn't expecting it. Agatha felt herself lost in thoughts looking at the huge amount of young wizards; she had never seen so many in just one place, not even Diagon Alley was that crowded. Something suddenly hit her on the back, pushing Agatha on the ground. Luckily she managed to escape the 20 colourful bags and suitcases that started falling from the portal. She almost forgot she had a twin sister. "I can't believe mom refused to get me steward! As if I, the infamous Sophie Woods, was supposed to carry this heavy luggage all by myself" complained the girl as her slim figure exited the portal. Agatha had always believed her sister was everything she could never be: beautiful, confident, ambitious and witty. Even though they were twins, they had absolutely nothing in common, but how could they when Agatha looked like a tall bug-eyed, old hag. Or at least that's what she thought.  
"You wouldn't struggle that much if you took only one bag with you" Agatha replied, looking at her black worn out suitcase and her hairless cat, that looked so proud sitting on it. "You know damn well I can't live without my clothes and beauty products, and I had to take loads of cucumbers because what if they don't have them at Hogwarts?" said Sophie, checking out a hot black haired boy that walked past her.  
"Shut up and move you butt, I don't want to be late on my first day" Agatha's voice stood out of the crowd. A blonde boy rushed next to Agatha and almost tripped on her left clump, scaring the girl's cat, Reaper, off her bag. A strong smell of mint mixed with sweat spread around the girl. "Watch where you put your feet, you prick!" Agatha yelled, lifting her cat up from the cold ground. "Not my fault your shoes are that big. See you never weirdo" yelled back the guy, as he ran towards a tan muscular boy and a petite platinum blonde girl. "And that's why I hate boys" mumbled Agatha, relieved that Sophie missed the scene because she was too busy refreshing her make up.   
Sophie was really excited for their first year at Hogwarts, as a matter of fact, she had always felt like the muggle world wasn't her own. As if she was born to be part of something bigger. She was very proud of being a witch and was lucky to be raised by a magic mother. In fact Callis, that's Sophie and Agatha's mother's name, came from a pure-blooded family, while their father was a rude muggle that left the three of them when the twins were 2 years old.   
Sophie loved Agatha, but as an extrovert, she felt the need to be surrounded by lots of friends, which were the main reason of her excitement. Since she spent most of her life playing and talking with Agatha only, Sophie craved for new friends. As the girls got on the train, Sophie started looking for a place to seat.   
"Looking for a seat, beauty? Why don't you sit why us?" A handsome blonde boy nicely asked Sophie. His light blue eyes were smiling at the sight of her. 'How can a boy be so gorgeous' Sophie thought. "Why not?" said the girl in a friendly way, "Come on Aggie, I found a seat for us!".   
As Agatha followed Sophie to the carriage, she noticed the annoying boy that was so rude to call her a weirdo, sitting next to Sophie. "Not you again!" Agatha exclaimed. At which the boy responded with a snobby "YoU". As Sophie's attempts to convince her sister to stay, Agatha walked away to find another carriage.  
Sophie felt so bad by abandoning Agatha but she was there to make friends and the three guys next to her seemed like perfect candidates.  
The cute guy introduced himself: "I'm Tedros by the way, Tedros Pendragon".   
"Pendragon? You must be super popular, your family is pretty well known. I'm Sophie Woods, glad to meet you all"  
"I'm Chaddick, and she's Beatrix" said the muscular boy, looking at the blonde girl. Sophie felt a little intimidated by her presence, as she had perfect rose skin and shining hair. 'She looks like a spoiled princess' thought Sophie. Beatrix though, gave her a sweet smile and calmly asked: "So what house would you want to be sorted in? Me, Teddy and Chad are defined going to be gryffindors, it runs in our veins".  
Sophie didn't know how to answer; her mother was a ravenclaw, but that was definitely not the place for her. She could see Agatha in Ravenclaw though, since her and Callis were very similar.  
"Honestly, I have no idea. Though I know I won't be a ravenclaw like my mother and I wouldn't mind being sorted into gryffindor or slytherin. I just hope they won't set me into hufflepuff, because yellow is definetly not my colour".  
"Slytherins are bad, trust me, you wouldn't want to be one of them" added Tedros nearly disgusted.  
"What a shame, green makes my eyes stand out perfectly" said Sophie regretfully. The four of them talked and laughed for the whole journey; Sophie felt like she had actually found real friends.  
\-------------  
'Abandoning me for that dork of a guy' 'and I am her freaking sister'. Thought Agatha as she looked for a seat; 'why do all of them have to be full?'. Eventually she found an empty carriage and slipped in it as fast as possible. "Finally! I can't wait to eat my liquorice candies" exclaimed Agatha relieved.   
"I've always believed I was the only one who liked liquorice candies!" whispered a voice from the seat opposite to hers. Agatha questioned how did she not notice a girl sitting there. She was naturally beautiful, with straight long white hair, fire red eyes and a dark goth attire. 'She looks so creepy' was Agatha's first thought. Before she could say anything a slim, dark haired boy with a left ear piercing stormed into the carriage. "Here you go Ani, I bought your favourite- wait who's that?" He said surprised looking at Agatha. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this place was taken..." apologized Agatha. "Don't worry, you can stay" he smiled. "My name is Hort and she's Anadil, my best friend". Anadil rolled her eyes at the sound of the words best friend; she reminded Agatha of herself.  
'Might as well be nice to them' she thought; "I'm Agatha, do you want some liquorice candies?".  
"Wow, no one has ever offered candies to me" said the red eyed girl.  
"You're forgetting about me" replied the guy.  
Anadil ignored him and started eating a few candies: "yeah, but the candies you eat taste like unicorn poop. My black soul lives for black candies".  
"So Agatha, are you a pure-blood?" asked Hort. Unlike Anadil, it was obvious that Hort had a desperate need to talk. "I'm actually a half-blood, only my mother was a witch. What about your parents, are they magic or not?".  
Hort's smile faded as Agatha asked about their parents. "Well...umm...actually..." he seemed to answer, but Anadil anticipated him: "We've never known our parents. The orphanage director claimed they are dead, but there are no certain proofs."  
"You lived in an orphanage? I'm so sorry to hear that" said embarrassed Agatha, regretting ever questioning them about their parents.  
"Don't be, me and Ani met there and we've been inseparable since we were toddlers".  
"And that's just because you forced me to keep your se-". Anadil couldn't finish talking because Hort kicked her on the leg, as if he didn't want her to continue. 'He definitely has some tea he doesn't want to spill. Ugh why do I sound like Sophie now?' thought Agatha.  
Messing with Anadil surely wasn't a good idea, as she gave Hort a stronger kick back.   
Despite Anadil's attempts to hide it, Agatha could perfectly notice she loved Hort as much as he did. It reminded her of her and Sophie's relationship. And here she was talking about Sophie again.   
"Wait is that a cat?" Asked Hort pointing at Reaper.  
"Yes, he's a hairless cat, it's been living with my family since forever"  
"I have a frog, his name is Captain Dartie." Hort slid a big green frog on his lap, "I bet they will be great friends" he said as he placed the frog next to Reaper.   
"Hort no! My cat eats fro-"  
With a paw strike Reaper threw Captain Dartie on the floor and just when the cat was about to finish him, Anadil took out her wand and casted a "Wingardium Leviosa" on Reaper. When the cat reached the top of the carriage, Anadil let him go, just in time for Hort to save his frog.  
"My poor Reaper! Was that necessary?" yelled a mad Agatha.  
"He could have killed my frog, someone had to do something!"   
"Okay but Anadil terrified him!"  
"We're sorry okay?".  
Agatha wasn't in the mood for a fight so she changed the subject. "How did you even manage to execute such a charm?"  
"I studied hundreds of charms books before coming here. It's all theory and practice" answered Anadil with a confident voice. The rest of the journey went smoothly, but Hort got a few punches from Anadil because of his dumb dad jokes. He definitely deserved them after he called pizza jokes 'cheesy'.


	2. The sorting

As the train stopped at Hogsmead, Sophie started looking for Agatha, she wanted to tell her about some new things she discovered about Hogwarts, about her new friends who accepted to hang out with Agatha too and about how worried she was that the two of them would probably be sorted into different houses. Eventually, she found Agatha in one of the last carriages, talking to a creepy red eyed girl and a weasel looking boy.   
"Sophie!" said Agatha surprised at the sight of her, "did you come back to me because your new friends dumped you?".   
"No Aggie, I wanted to spend some time with you because we're about attend the sorting ceremony and we both know we're way too different to end up in the same one". Sophie took Agatha by the arm and dragged her off the train, leaving a trail of lavender perfume behind her.   
"So that's her infamous twin sister, huh?" Said Hort to Anadil with sparkles in his eyes.  
Anadil sighed. "Don't get your hopes up, Moon Moon. Let's get out of here".  
\--------------  
To get to the castle, Agatha and Sophie had to travel on boats. They shared one with an asian looking boy with messy black hair and a leaner jaw. He was upset because it was his first time away from his parents and he missed them.   
"Aggie...what if I get into Slytherin? Tedros told me they're evil" said Sophie nervously.  
"That guy's an idiot. There's nothing wrong with being a Slytherin, most of them are actually nice people, trust me."  
"Thank you Aggie, you always know the right words to say". Sophie hugged Agatha tightly, then added: "I'm sure we'll be able to still see each other, even if I won't be in Ravenclaw with you".  
"Ravenclaw?" mumbled Agatha, confused.   
"You're mom's exact copy, you'll surely be a Ravenclaw".   
Agatha kept thinking about Sophie's words until they got off the boat. A Ravenclaw, her. She suddenly felt confident and pleased; it was her mother's house, so she couldn't wish for anything better.

Hogwarts from the outside looked absolutely astonishing, but the inside had a magical aurea that made it look more mysterious and captivating.  
As the group of first years reached the stairs at the end of the entrance. A composed, ladylike figure was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. She looked like she was in her 60s, she wore a light green long gown and her grey hair was styled in a formal bun.

"Dear wizard and witches, it's a pleasure to meet each one of you students. I'm Clarissa Dovey, head of the gryffindor house, but you all will refer to me as Professor Dovey. I'm going to escort you to the Great Hall, where you'll be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff".  
The woman cleared her throat, then continued.  
"Your house will be your new family, you'll spend a lot of time with them so you better get along. Each students can gain or lose house points and at the end of the year the house that collected more points, wins the house cup!  
I think they're ready to welcome us, shall we go?".  
The woman turned around and opened the big doors behind her with a firm push.   
As Sophie and Agatha entered the Great Hall, they couldn't help but admire the beautiful ceiling, that looked like a night sky full of stars.  
The large room had four long tables; from each of them a multitude of boys and girls cheered at smiled at the group of first years that had just entered the room.

"Before we start the sorting, I'd like you to meet Professor Merlin Myrddin-Wyllt! He's the headmaster of our school and one of the most powerful wizards alive!" said Professor Dovey, clapping as an old, long bearded man waved and smiled to the students.  
"Let's proceed with the sorting. When I'll call your name, you'll sit up here and I'll place the Sorting Hat on your head. The hat will read your personality and will determine which house you'll be sorted in!"  
Professor Dovey called the first student:

"Arbed, Kei!"  
The fit Asian boy that shared the boat with Sophie and Agatha walked towards the hat.  
"I see courage... and loyalty, lots of loyalty... I think you'll fit in...Hufflepuff!".  
Kei smiled and made his way to the Hufflepuff's table.

"Avalon, Tristan!"  
As the hat was placed on the red haired boy, it exclaimed: "Hufflepuff, without a doubt!".

"BloodBrook, Hort"  
Agatha's attention focused on her new friend, as he slid nervously under the seat. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed: "Hufflepuff!"

"Hufflepuff seems pretty popular, huh?" whispered Sophie to her sister. Agatha nodded absently, still focused on Hort, who was already chatting with Kei.

"Dunes, Reena!"  
A beautiful Arabic girl took place on the stool. After a quick meditation, the hat fiercely announced Gryffindor.

"Ever, Nicholas!"  
The handsome boy named Nicholas exulted as the hat sorted him in Gryffindor.

"Foxwood, Chaddick"  
Sophie saw Tedros encouraging his friend. "Good luck, man", he said while Chaddick made his way to the hat.  
"I know where to put you boy... I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun in Gryffindor".

"Gavaldon, Nicola"  
A petite, dark-skinned girl crossed confidently the hall. As she sat on the stool, the hat didn't hesitate to say "Ravenclaw".  
Ravenclaws cheered to welcome their new member, who seemed to fit perfectly with them.

"Jolie, Beatrix!"  
Sophie winked with encouragement at her new friend as she was passing by.  
"What a brave hearth you have...it's obviously Gryffindor!".  
Beatrix let a pleased yes slip from her lips, as she gladly took a seat next to Chaddick.

"Lesso, Aric!"  
A tall guy with sharp violet eyes sit on the stool.  
"Well, you already know your place...it's Slytherin".  
Aric smirked and greeted his new family like long lost friends.  
Between the teachers, a woman with the same shiny violet eyes was clapping proudly at the sight of the boy.

"Maidenvale, Millicent"  
"I know this one" said the hat, "its Hufflepuff!". 

"Neverland, Kiko!"  
With a shy smile, a short girl with bright red lipstick sat on the stool.  
"Umm...let me see...Hufflepuff!"  
Kiko hopped relieved to the Hufflepuff table.

"Nottingham, Dot!"  
A chubby girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes, walked smoothly towards the hat, chocolates falling from her pockets.   
"Hufflepuff, clearly" said the hat. Dot shook her head as she seated next to Kiko. "Ugh, daddy will be so disappointed in me when he'll find out I'm not a Slytherin" whispered the girl disappointed.

"Oz, Mona!"  
Mona had a weird aura around her and her skin had a fair greenish nuance. "Slytherin!" exclaimed the hat.  
'I'm sure Slytherin's green uniforms will match her skin', Sophie thought with a slight grin.

"Pendragon, Tedros!"  
As the boy walked to the stool with confidence, he gave Sophie a cocky smirk. The girl genuinely blushed. Agatha noticed that Professor Merlin's attention grew as he closely observed the boy. A pout formed on Agatha's face, 'what's up with that boy? Everyone looks so interested in him, but they clearly don't know how much of a dork he is', she thought.  
"Pendragon, huh?" said the hat, "I guess a name is a destiny then, because you certain are a Gryffindor!".  
Professor Merlin cheered as he saw the boy smiling widely.

"Ravenswood, Hester!"  
A tall girl with a strong vibe walked along the hall, her heavy shoes hitting loudly the ground. Her black hair had red highlights and she had piercings on her ears, nose and eyebrow. Shivers run down Sophie's spine at the sight of her.  
"Oh, that's an easy one" said the had, "Slytherin!". Not surprised at all, Hester sat with her new house mates.

"Sader, Japeth!"  
A boy with ice blue eyes and mischievous smile sat on the stool. The hat didn't hesitate a second and pronounced "Slytherin!".   
Japeth calmly took place next to Aric, who gave him a knowing glance.

"Sader, Rhian!"  
A boy with the same blue eyes and brown red hair as Japeth reached the hat. They were identical twins, but Rhian's skin was tan and his laid back look made him more good looking than his brother.  
As he sat on the stool, a curious looking professor with round glasses gave him a reassuring smile, as if they knew each other.  
"You have ambition, passion...and lots of nerve and courage too...but I think you'll be happy in Slytherin!". Rhian took place next to his brother with indifference.

"Thumble, Ravan!"  
A boy with long wavy jet black hair made his way to the hat, his eyes facing the ground.  
"Argh, its difficult...you could easily fit into Gryffindor...but I think I'll go for...Slytherin!"

"White, Anadil!"  
Agatha smiled as she saw her friend getting sorted into Ravenclaw. 

Professor Dovey called a few other students, before pronouncing: "Woods, Agatha!"  
Sophie gave her a soft push of encouragement.  
Agatha walked awkwardly towards the hat, thousands of eyes pointed on her. 'I hope it's Ravenclaw, please be Ravenclaw...' she thought.  
"Ravenclaw? It's that what you want? I see, just like your mother... though you're caring, brave, selfless... but if that's your wish then...Ravenclaw!"   
Agatha took a deep breath, relieved. She almost run to the Ravenclaw table, reassured by the sight of Anadil.   
'Thank god I already know someone!' 

"Woods, Sophie!"  
For the first time in her life, Sophie didn't feel self-confident, but almost frightened; she didn't know what to expect.  
The hat mumbled then said: "Ohh...what a conflicting personality you have...so where shall I put you?...Any preferences?...No, huh? Then I guess it'll be Slytherin!".  
Slytherins clapped their hands for their new member. Sophie didn't know how to feel; she noticed Tedros looking surprised at her from the Gryffindor table.  
"Hi, I'm Rhian" said a voice next to her, as she got to the table. Sophie turned her head and saw the handsome tan boy sitting next to her. She felt somewhat reassured by his presence. "I'm Sophie" said the girl with a smile. 'This year is gonna be great' she thought.


	3. Headmaster goals

"Now that everyone is finally settled into their new house, I'd like to say a few words". Professor Merlin stood up and continued his speech: "It's a huge pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Before letting you go to your respective rooms, I want to introduce you to some of our teachers".

The violet-eyed woman Agatha had noticed during the sorting, stood up and waved as Professor Merlin said: "Professor Lesso is our loyal teacher of Defence Again The Dark Arts and head of the Slytherin house".

"You already met Professor Dovey, our transfiguration teacher". Dovey smiled and nodded. 

"Then we have Professor August Sader, head of the Ravenclaw house, who'll teach both History of Magic and Divination". It was the man with round glasses that beamed at the sight of Rhian. 'They must be related' thought Agatha noticing the same last name and wide eyes as the boy.

"My friend here, Professor Uma, as head of the Hufflepuff house, will be teaching Herbology".  
Professor Uma stood up; she was very young and effortlessly beautiful.

"Lastly, Professor Bilious Manley will teach Potions, Professor Emma Anemone will teach Flying and Professor Sheba Sheeks will teach Charms".

A tubby gnome coughed from behind the headmaster.  
"Oh, how could I forgot, Yuba the gnome is our trusty groundskeeper; even though he's not a teacher you're expected to respect him as one".

Professor Merlin cleared his throat, then added: "I also would like to inform you that going into the forbidden forest, as stated by the name, is strictly forbidden".

"Now, if you'd let me, I would be very pleased to share free hot chocolate with you".  
"But Professor, we don't have enough of it", said Dovey confused.  
"Oh but we do".

Merlin took his pointy hat off and after a while, hundreds of cups of hot chocolate with soft marshmallows appeared on every table. 

He smirked with a self-satisfied expression and said: "Am I or am I not the best headmaster you could ever wish for?".

"Heck yeah he is!" said Dot to Hort.

\----------------

"Follow me Ravenclaws. And stick in line!".   
"This prefect is already getting on my nerves" whispered Agatha to Anadil as they followed a short brown haired guy to the east side of the castle. 

Ravenclaw's common room was really intriguing; Agatha looked at the midnight blue carpet, which was covered in stars that reflected onto the ceiling.

As she and Anadil got into their dorm room, Agatha collapsed on her blue bed. "I ate too much pasta. Again".  
"Don't blame yourself that pasta was amazing". A girl with wavy short hair got up from beside one of the beds. 

They hadn't noticed her before, since she was bent down. "Anyway has any of you seen my earring? I think I lost it. Oh I'm Arachne by the way".

Agatha was about to talk when Anadil anticipated her. "It appears we have a fourth roommate" she said looking at the fourth bed.

Agatha lifted her head just in time to see a dark skinned girl with lots of curly black hair entering the room enthusiastically. 

"That's gotta be me. Nicola Gavaldon, nice to meet you!"  
Nicola pulled tons of books out of her bag and laid them on a desk.   
"So? Is no one going to introduce herself?".  
Anadil rolled her eyes in a way that screamed 'how will I survive a whole year with this girl?'. 

"I'm Agatha, she's Anadil and the other girl is Arachne. It's umm...nice to meet you?".   
"Really nice actually, can't say the same though. Are you always that tongue tied?".  
Anadil snapped: "you're loud enough to balance our silence, trust me".  
Nicola was obviously annoyed by Anadil's comeback but she tried not to show it too much.

'Great, we can't even be friends with out roommates' Agatha though before falling asleep on her bed, destroyed by the long day.

\----------------

"So that guy really attempted to kill you?" said Sophie shocked, peeking at Aric from behind.

"He did and my brother didn't lift a finger to help me" said Rhian embarrassed. "We don't really get along...and well Aric doesn't help it".  
"I see, that must have been traumatic for you".

As the group of Slytherins entered their common room, Sophie almost had to suppress a scream. 

Yes, the room had an enchanting blue-green light and comfy leather sofas but she just couldn't bare the gothic vibe and the ornamental skulls.

"Definitely my scene" said pleased the girl with red highlights.   
'Hester, was that her name?' Sophie thought trying to remember it from the sorting ceremony.

As they split girls and boys up, Sophie eventually found out that one of her roommates was in fact Hester.

She had made quite an impression to her, therefore she was almost frightened at the idea of sleeping in the same room as Hester.

"Why is this dorm so dark? My skin won't survive this poor lighting for a whole year" complained Sophie eyeing the heavy green curtains.

"Aren't you going to help me take these blinds off?" Sophie said to Hester, who was chilling on her bed, blowing a balloon with her gum.

"Why would I? I'm totally vibing in here" said Hester with nonchalance. "Plus the fact that you're way too short to get it started is absolutely hilarious".

"This is not funny at all!" yelled Sophie after giving up on the curtains. 

The other girl in the dorm was called Mona; Sophie thought she was weird because she owned a tarantula pet. She didn't feel safe at all with it sleeping in the same room as her but Mona kept him locked in a glass cage so it was fine as long as it didn't escape.

\----------------

Up in the Gryffindor dorm, Tedros was still surprised about Sophie being a Slytherin. Yes, for what he knew she was overly confident and ambitious but...'why am I even thinking about a girl I barely know...I can't like her...especially not if she's one of those dirty folks' he though.

Now you may wonder why Tedros hated Slytherins so much. Well his beloved father, Arthur Pendragon, was killed by an army of former Slytherins. A conspiracy, that's what it was. 

Arthur had thought he could kill The Great Master, aka the most powerful and evil wizard of their world. After Merlin of course, but Merlin wasn't destined to murder him.

In fact, Arthur knew of an ancient prophecy, which was about who would have destroyed The Great Master one and for all. He tried to defeat him, because everyone reckoned him to be the chosen one, but he wasn't. 

He didn't know it back then, but it's clear what happens to those who play with fire. They get burnt.


	4. The worst lectures ever

Hort had never seen such a beautiful girl in his whole life.

Sure, Anadil was pretty, but they were like brother and sister. Plus Sophie's beauty was different; he loved her captivating green eyes, her full and rosy lips and her perfect shining hair. 

He would have died to touch those hair.

But he would never stand a chance with her, she was way out of his limits. 

Morning sunlight lightened up the room from the wide window on his left. A ray of sun pointed right onto his face; he let his imagination take control over him.

Not asleep but neither awake, he kept daydreaming. 

Suddenly a yellow pillow hit him on the face. 

"Wake up dude! Potions starts in 5 minutes! We're going to be so late!".   
"Was hitting me with a pillow really necessary? Couldn't you be more gentle?" grumbled Hort.  
"Oh I'm sorry...princess" Kei laughed.

The two of them threw on their uniforms in a hurry and then ran to class as fast as they could. 

Luckily they managed to get there perfectly on time; getting detention on the first day definitely wasn't a nice thing.

As he took a seat in class he noticed Sophie sitting near the window, chatting with a tall girl that didn't look really interested in the conversation.

'Shit, how could I forget we'd be having potions with Slytherins' he though, immediately concerned by the fact that his hair was messy, his tie untied and his face sweaty.

'I should be fine, it's not like she's going to look at me' he thought to calm himself down.

"Before starting this lesson, I'd like to inform you about some rules I particularly care about". Professor Manley had entered the class, scanning all the students one by one.

"You should know them, as they're in the school guidelines, but it's clear that someone didn't really paid attention to them". 

He stopped for a second, then peered at Hort.  
"Am I right mr. BloodBrook?".

With a shake of his wand, Manley magically tied Hort's tie and fixed his vest. 

Hort was drowning in embarrassment, as he noticed the whole class staring at him.

Manley turned around and walked towards the teacher's desk. "Showing up decently to class is the basis to become a successful wizard".

"Is he for real?" whispered Kei to Hort, holding back his laughter.  
Hort shook his head confused. 

  
He then realized his classmates' eyes were still focused on him. Especially Sophie's ones, that looked at him with mockery.

Eventually, she did look at him.

\-----------------

"I know we just met and I'm not the type of person that opens up but...ugh why is this so hard?" muttered Anadil on the way to class.

Agatha looked nearly surprised at her; she had never seen Anadil showing insecurity before.  
"Relax, whatever this is about, I'm sure it can't be that stressful" said Agatha.

"Remember that girl with red highlights that got into Slytherin with your sister" Anadil said nervously.

"Yeah, she was quite intimidating" Agatha remembered.

"Well, she umm...was checking me out on the train. Before you came".  
Anadil took a deep breath, then added: "do you think she might...be into girls?".

Agatha stopped walking and looked astonished at a blushing Anadil.  
"Wait so you...have feelings? Here I thought you were unemotional".  
Agatha laughed.

Anadil rolled her eyes and gave her a nudge, then continued walking, leaving Agatha behind.

"Wait Anadil..." said Agatha running back to her.   
"I can ask Sophie if she knows something, for what I've heard they're roommates".

Anadil gave her a brief smile and nodded to her new friend.

\-------------------

"Thank god potions is over" said Sophie relieved. 

"C'mon it wasn't that bad" Hester admitted, putting her heavy rings on her fingers.

"Easy for you to say, your Cure for Boils potion was perfect" muttered Sophie.

Hester grinned. "I can't stop thinking about your little accident. I didn't know that kind of potion was able to explode but girl, you made me change my mind".

Sophie clenched her fists annoyed and stared deadly at Hester. "It was an absolute nightmare, the explosion almost burned my hair". Hester laughed louder.

"It wasn't my fault! I got distracted by Manley's pimply face; than man is so ugly he made me want to vomit my stomach".

"Whatever you say Sophie" said Hester still smirking.

A folded piece of paper fell from Hester's pocket. Sophie noticed it and collected it before her friend.

Before Hester could get it back, Sophie had already read it all.

"I'd like to say you lightened up my world but I wouldn't like that, and neither would you, so I'm asking if you'd like to join me in the dark" she read out loud.

This time it was Sophie who was laughing. "Omg Hester... is this your attempt of writing a love letter?".   
Sophie was bent over laughing, tears almost falling from her eyes.

"First: don't you ever touch my thinks again".   
Hester was fuming as she snitched her paper from Sophie's hands.

"Second: my private things are none of your business" she almost yelled. 

  
"And third: if you ever break one of these rules again I'll kill you with my bare hands".

"Okay, fine I'm sorry" said Sophie terrified by Hester's anger.   
'Note to self: never mess with Hester again'

"But seriously, I'm pretty good with love matters, I can help you impress whoever you want. We just have to work on how to umm...successfully write a love letter" Sophie gulped.

Hester looked at her annoyed.  
"The person this is addressed to will understand the letter. She...likes this type of things" said Hester convinced.

"Wait so it's a she? " said Sophie excited, "this is going to be so much fun! I didn't know you were into girls".

"Do you think a man would ever be able to handle me?" said Hester ironically.

"Okay, fair enough" observed Sophie.

"You aren't telling anyone about this! I'm not supposed to have crushes, it would make me look weak".

"Oh Hester, you still have a lot to learn about love. Luckily I'm an expert!" said Sophie enthusiastically.

\-----------------

Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had Defence Against the Dark Arts together. 

Tedros actually liked the subject, it was the only class he was eager to attend.

Professor Lesso was a slim, intimidating woman, her piercing violet eyes terrified most of the students. 

As everyone took place in the class, Lesso started her introduttive lesson.

Tedros could notice Chaddick boring himself to death next to him.

To spice up the lecture, Chaddick proposed to make paper airplanes. 

"I bet your whole dinner dessert that I can make this airplane land in the goblet on Lesso's desk" said Chaddick.

"Bet it double you can't" Tedros challenged.

In fact, the airplane didn't land on the teacher's desk but straight into Agatha's hair.

Tedros bursted so loud in laughter  
the whole class heard him. 

Agatha turned around to face Tedros; thinking it was him.  
"What the heck do you want form me you prick!". 

Then she crumpled the airplane up and threw it into Tedros' face.

"DETENTION! the both of you" Professor Lesso yelled, pointing at Agatha and Tedros, who both looked petrified by the teacher's deadly stare.

"No, I've got a better idea for you two. Instead of spending one hour in detention, I'll give you a task. Since you nor behaved neither paid attention, you'll have to do a research project about the Great Master. I expect you to present it to the class tomorrow.  
Oh, and don't forget the best part; you'll have to collaborate!". 

"Can't I just do it myself? I don't want to work with her" Tedros complained. 

"Well neither do I" snapped Agatha.

"Enough! You either collaborate or   
get detention for a whole month!" said Professor Lesso irritated.  
None of them had the courage to reply. 

'Why does he have to be such an annoying jerk' thought Agatha pissed, 'he's so going to regret this after class!'.


	5. Eavesdropping

After all the periods ended, Agatha was still insatiably mad.

"You idiotic jackass! Why do you always have to ruin everything? I hate so much I could-"

"Stop it! Do you think I enjoy getting this punishment?" yelled Tedros louder than Agatha.

"No, but at least you deserved it since it was you who started this".

"Well, it's not like you didn't deserve it after throwing me that paper ball" said Tedros indignant.

"But it was you who threw it first!" Agatha snapped.

"What are we now, five?".

Agatha took a deep breath, trying to relax. "Listen, you have to take awareness of your actions, so just apologize and I'll pretend it never happened".

"I'm not going to apologize until you do it too" said Tedros offended.

"I give up, I can't reason with you" Agatha surpassed him and started walking faster towards the library.  
Tedros followed her angrily.

  
As they were walking through the hall, Agatha heard a voice coming from a side aisle. It was Professor Sader's.

"I've been hearing it again, it's the third night in a row".

"Maybe you're just overthinking it, August" said Professor Merlin.

"I don't think so Professor. It has to mean something" said Sader convinced.

  
"What the heck are you do-" Tedros said before Agatha managed to cover his mouth with her hand. 

"Be quiet or we'll get another detention" whispered Agatha.

"I don't want to be part of this" backed off Tedros.

Agatha pinned him next to her against the wall before he could make any more damage.  
"Don't move" she said firmly. Tedros gulped.

  
"I believe it is a sign Sir" continued Professor Sader.

"It's no sign my friend, trust me. It's impossible that any of these guys could fulfill the prophecy" said resolute Merlin.

"As a seer I can tell when something's happening. All of my ancestors have had this prophecy, but none of them had it more than once. Three times can't be a coincidence Professor!".

  
'A seer? Is that what Sader was? That explains his weird vacant expression!' Agatha thought.

  
"Try to think about it. Maybe the reason why the prophecy keeps hunting me is that we might have found the chosen" said Sader hopeful.

"No August, I'm not putting any of my students at risk".

"But Sir the chosen's destiny is already written. It's our only hope".

Merlin snorted: "I'm not convinced".

"Come on Professor, is it about that Pendragon boy?" hissed Sader.

  
Tedros' eyes widened as he started paying attention to the conversation.

  
"I don't make preferences, I'm concerned about all of the students the same way. Plus, he wasn't born under the same circumstances as his father" said Merlin.

"I know Professor, but the chosen will need an army and that boy already knows about all of this".

"August how would you feel if your nephews got dragged into this? Wouldn't you want to protect them? I feel responsible for that boy just as much as you're responsible of them".

Professor Sader stopped talking. 

Agatha could hear their footsteps getting far by the second.

  
When she was sure they were finally gone, she stepped away from the hallway's wall. 

'That was a lot to take in' she thought. Then she noticed Tedros' shocked expression.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Tedros shook his head.   
"I'm fine, I just zoned out for a moment".

Agatha could tell he wasn't fine at all, but didn't want to bother him with another question.

She needed to know what all of that was about. 'Which prophecy were they talking about? I need to find that out. If Merlin was that concerned then it must be something important".

\------------------

Dot was still upset about the howler she had received from her father. 

He had been so cold to her, he couldn't believe she didn't get sorted into Slytherin like he did.

He had blamed it on her muggle mother. Dot had never known her mother, she died while giving birth to her. It had been her father and her since then. 

She had always been a disappointment to him; first she fell in love with his "enemy"'s son, she accidentally ate all of his dad's favourite chocolate, she almost flooded the house by leaving the sink faucet open and now she didn't even manage to get sorted into Slytherin. 

It was her chance to prove him she was worthy and she had lost it.

"Earth to Dot!" said Kiko's bubbly voice. "Haven't you listened to a word I said?".

"I'm sorry I was somewhere else" said Dot absently.

"Yeah I saw that. Anyway, have you noticed how that Tristan boy looked at me in class? He's so dreamy" continued Kiko cheerfully.   
"Do you think he'll ever ask me out? It would be a dream".

"Yeah he seemed pretty into you this morning, but I don't know if he'll ever have the courage to make a move" answered Dot.

"What about your new crush? Have you talked to him yet?" asked Kiko joyfully.

"Oh you mean Hort...I don't think he knows I exist".

"That's why I wanted to give you a little makeover, that way he would surely notice you".

"I'd look like a fat hippo anyway, just with makeup".

"That's not true Dot! You're pretty and no one can tell you otherwise, especially your father".

Kiko hugged her friend tightly, hoping it would make her feel better and forget about her father's howler.

\---------------

"A Ball?! Why would we even need one?" asked Hester confused.

"According to my researches, this school hasn't held an annual Ball since 1988, year of the Celestial Ball. I think it's only fair for us to have one, plus is a great chance to have fun and meet new people" said Sophie proudly, walking back and forth in the Slytherin common room.

"I don't need to meet new people" said Hester annoyed.

"I think it's a great idea! We deserve to have some fun" said Rhian, chilling on a black sofa.

"That's the spirit! I already asked Professor Dovey and she's really into my idea. She suggested to hold it before Christmas, so I have only a few months to organize everything".

"You have plenty of time, do we really need to think about it now?" complained Hester.

"Absolutely, everything has to be perfect! Plus, it could be a great chance to ask your crush out" said Sophie with a smirk.

"Ohhh someone has a crush..." jokingly mocked Rhian.

Hester threw a cushion on his face. 

"Say it again and next time I'll throw you my shoe".

Rhian muted after noticing Hester's studded heavy boots.

"I thought you promised to never tell that Sophie. I'm afraid I'll have to murder you after this...luckily I prepared a list of possible ways to succeed" said Hester to scare Sophie.

"Me dead equals to no ball and no ball equals to no date for you. Suit yourself" said Sophie.

Hester ignored her 'friend' discussing ideas for the Ball with Rhian.   
Their conversation was so boring she unwillingly fell asleep on the black couch.

Luckily, she got to dream of Anadil.


	6. The hope

"Are you sure you're ok?" said Agatha calmly. "We have to finish this project before tomorrow and we're not going to if you keep staring blankly at that book".

Tedros was still looking at a book he had just took from the library shelves.

"Tedros?" Agatha repeated, waving her hand in front of Tedros' face.

The boy finally lifted his eyes on her, not saying a word.

"Is it because of what we heard in the hallway?" she asked.

"That was my father they were talking about...I thought I'd never hear of that stupid prophecy again...but it's not your business anyway" cut short Tedros.

"Wait, you know which prophecy they were referring to?" Agatha asked curiously. 

A part of her felt the desire to know everything about it, the other was afraid of what she might find out.

"Of course, it's pretty well known. Don't you too?" said Tedros surprised.

"Could you...well...tell me about it?" said Agatha nervously, clearly embarrassed of not knowing something he seemed so familiar with.

"What's the magic word?" said Tedros with a cocky smirk.

"Umm...Alhomora?" said Agatha awkwardly.

"That's to open doors" said Tedros confused.

"Yeah I thought it could open your mouth too" said her sarcastically.

"Pretty please would have been enough" said Tedros haughtily.

"Why would I ever call you pretty?"  
said Agatha crossing her arms.

"Because I am, obviously" said Tedros flipping his hair back.

Agatha ignored him.

"Care to tell me about the prophecy...please?" she said avoiding his gaze.

Tedros showed Agatha the book he was reading. 

'The Saders' prophecies' she read. 

'A legacy of seers? Could it be it?' she wondered.

"I'll read it out loud for you" Tedros said. 

"When flames will burn down the castle, when potions will be brewed and spells will be casted, the hope will rise from the ashes.   
An army they'll have to train, for 7 trials are ready to be faced. But when the last challenge is up to end, they better be majors or they'll stand no chance".

Agatha was lost in thought, she tried to understand every word of it. 

"So one of Sader's ancestors wrote this prophecy and now they pass through the generations?" said Agatha to herself, thinking about the weirdness of the situation.

"Of course! When a prophecy reappears every generation, it means that it hasn't come true yet" she said, remembering reading it in one of her old books, that belonged to her mother.

A glimpse of fear crossed Tedros' eyes for a second.

"What's this 'hope' supposed to face?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The Great Master" Tedros said calmly.   
Agatha boggled surprised. No one had heard from the Great Master in ages. 

He had control over most of the Wizarding World when he disappeared; legends say he murdered his own brother to empower himself but his ghost came back to destroy him. He is supposed to be dead, but rumours claim he's just preparing his return.

"What's up with the major part?" she asked then.

"I think they just don't want too young people to fight against the Great Master".

"Tedros...what happened to your father?" Agatha asked, hoping he felt comfortable talking about it.

"It's not your business you know?" he said sharply.

"You're right, I just thought he might have had something to do with the hope" Agatha almost muttered.

Tedros looked right into her eyes, as if he was challenging her to do the same.

"They believed he was. You see, he fulfilled every request; as said by the prophecy, he lived in a big house that caught fire shortly after his birth, and my grandfather was very good with potions, while my grandmother used to teach charms here. No one survived the fire but my father. But when he got face to face with the Great Master, he was killed" Tedros said with a cracked voice.

Agatha felt really uncomfortable; she knew she'd had to try and reassure him but she didn't know how.

"I'm really sorry for your loss Tedros" she whispered.

"It's fine, I was very young when he died, so I don't remember a lot about him".

"Do you have any idea why Merlin seemed to be so attached to him?" asked Agatha 

"I really don't. I didn't know they knew each other so well".

"Anyway" Tedros continued, "it's not like any of us is the hope, right? How many people had their house burned down at their birth?" asked Tedros naively.

Agatha's heart skipped a beat.  
How could she forgot about her own past?

The reason why she never got to see her mother's family's house is because it set on fire the day she was born.

'Very unusual yes, but incidents happens, right?' she thought.

But then she remembered; her mother's job was making and selling potions. Agatha used to visit her mother's potions shop once a day.

She felt a flood of mixed emotions she had never felt before

'I can't be the hope, can I?' Agatha thought.

'Relax, Agatha. You've never lived in a castle and nothing in your past could be related with a spell'.

'Unless'.

She immediately thought about how different she and her sister were.

How her cat inexplicably lived for two generations.

How her mother always brushed off the 'father' topic 

And how she didn't know a thing about this prophecy that seemed so famous.

Agatha abruptly stormed out of the library, leaving the boy alone.

"What a weirdo" Tedros muttered

But Agatha was running faster and faster along Hogwarts' hallways.

She had to find Sophie.

\-------------------

"I can't believe you got embarrassed by Manley in front of the whole class" Anadil smirked.

"I know right? And Sophie looked at me like I was some circus beast" Hort said, eating a little basket of strawberries he had taken from lunch.

"Wasn't being noticed by her your goal?" Anadil said dangling her feet from the lower branch of the Middle Courtyard's big tree.

"Yes but not like this" he said disappointed.

"Come on, there's plenty of girls here, you don't have to obsess over her" said Anadil jumping off the tree.

"Hey give it back!" yelled Hort after Anadil stole one of his strawberries.

"Too late" answered Anadil eating it quickly.

"You see the girl sitting on that bench. She's been staring at you since we got here" Anadil added, pointing the girl with her head.

Hort moved his eyes to where his friend pointed.

"You mean Dot? I met her at dinner yesterday". 

Hort waved to Dot as she made her way to the boy.

"Hey Hort" she said embarrassed.

"Hey, have you met my friend Anadil? She's a Ravenclaw" he said friendly.

Anadil was standing in front of the tree, her back resting on its trunk.

Dot felt a little threatened by her, as she looked really intimidating and pretty.

"So what have you been up to this afternoon?" asked Hort to start a conversation.

"I actually found this white baby rat. Some wild cat was chasing it and it would have eaten it if I didn't save it" said Dot proudly, taking a little rat out of her pocket.

"I had to give it a bath because it was stinking. It's just a pity I can't keep it though, Kiko hates rats" she continued.

"I can keep it for you. I love rats" said Anadil walking up to them.

"But Ani you already have two" said Hort.

"So what? The more the merrier" said Anadil determined.

"You'd really do that?" said Dot cheerfully.

"Of course" said Anadil chilled.

"I already like you" said Dot, hugging Anadil tightly.

"We're going to be the closest of friends".

Anadil hated when people touched her, but she decided make an exception for Dot.

'Resist just five seconds Anadil, you'll get a new pet rat after this' Anadil thought.


	7. After dinner

Agatha had looked everywhere for Sophie. 

The courtyards, the classrooms, the Great Lake, the kitchens...by the time she got to the Slytherin common room, it was dinner time.

She knew she couldn't get in so she asked a long haired Slytherin that was passing by to check if her sister was in there.

Two minutes later Sophie met Sophie in front of the Slytherin headquarters. 

Sophie cheerfully hugged her twin. "Aggie! I have so many things to fill you in! You have no idea-".

"It's not the right time! There's something important you need to know first" said serious Agatha.

Sophie's smile faded after seeing her best friend so worried.

Agatha dragged her to a secluded side of the dungeons. 

She started telling her all about Merlin and Sader's conversation and what she found out at the library. 

Sophie didn't look as preoccupied as Agatha, she handled the thing almost brushing it off.

"Aggie, there's nothing to be afraid of. They're clearly just coincidences. We're two common witches, we don't even come from a pureblood family, how could we ever make a prophecy happen?" said Sophie reassuringly. 

"Besides, we're first years and we shouldn't worry about things like prophecies and dark wizards".

"You're right" said Agatha with a sigh "plus we don't know how reliable the prophecy is. I'm sorry I exaggerated".

"You don't have to apologize, Aggie" smiled Sophie "now let me tell you about the Ball that I'm planning". 

Agatha rolled her eyes, she hated parties and Balls were the worst kind of them.

As they were walking to dinner to the Great hall, Sophie kept talking about her plans but Agatha wasn't listening.

Despite Sophie looked so confident about not believing the prophecy topic, Agatha was still thinking about it. 

Something inside her just couldn't consider those as coincidences. 

She knew that Sophie was right, she shouldn't obsess over something like that. 

She had no proof that the prophecy was true and what were the chances of her being this so called "hope". 

'It's impossible, of course it's impossible. Why would I, of all the witches of all the Wizarding World, ever be able to destroy the most powerful wizard of our times? It's ridiculous, it was just a huge misunderstanding' she thought, forcing herself to believe those thoughts. 

\---------------

As the two girls entered the Great hall, Agatha was surprisingly pleased they weren't forced to sit with their house members only. 

As she scanned the room she noticed Hort and Anadil sitting on the the table on the left.

Hort smiled and gestured to invite her friend to the table.

"Sit with me?" demanded Agatha to her sister.

"Of course Aggie" she said.

Sophie surpassed Agatha and passed by Tedros sitting with his friends at the nearest table.

"Hi Tedros!" she greeted the boy with a giggle.

Tedros turned his head around to face Sophie but his eyes fell on Agatha who was following head down her sister.

Tedros gave her a deathly stare.

Agatha felt so embarrassed; she had totally forgotten about him. 

Even though she didn't like him, leaving him in the library like that didn't seem like a nice thing. 

On a second thought she realized it was a very rude thing. 

She wanted to drown into the ground more than anything.

Agatha quickly took her eyes off him and rapidly followed Sophie's ticketing heels to Hort's table.

"Hey Sophie! You're so b-...I mean you're welcome to sit with m-...with us" said Hort looking more hyped than usual.

Next to him, a girl with black pigtails suffocated a laugh. 

Agatha remembered her from transfiguration class, Kiko had spent the whole lesson staring at the red haired boy that was now sitting in front of her.

"Of course I'm welcome, dear" said Sophie gracefully taking place next to Dot.

Before she managed to sit next to her sister, Agatha almost tripped on her own clumps. 

"Is that a whole chicken?" Agatha said smiling to the delicious amount of food. "And there's turkey too?"

"You should try the beef, it really is as good as it looks" said Hort taking another slice of meat.

"I guess I'll have to eat salad again. I knew I didn't take enough cucumbers" said Sophie looking embittered at her plate.

"Hort dear, will you pass me the salt, won't you?" the girl added.

Just as Hort handed the salt to Sophie, it fell off the boy's hand.

"You just gained 3 years of bad luck, how lovely" said Sophie annoyed.

"She...called me a dear" Hort muttered with sparkles in his eyes. 

Sophie luckily didn't hear it but Anadil did as she whispered a hard "cut it" to her friend.

Agatha noticed Anadil peeking at a small piece of paper she found in her bag. 

Careful not to be noticed, Anadil read the note confused, then let a smile slip on her lips.

\----------------

"What's up with you and that girl, mate?" asked Chaddick before taking a huge bite of his chicken thigh. He had noticed Tedros looking at her nastily.

"Believe me when I say she's as weird as she looks" said Tedros crossing his arms. 

"First, she demanded an apology for what happened in class, after that she asked me about personal things and then she suddenly ran away from the library without any explanation".

"That's kinda odd, you know?" remarked Chaddick.

Tedros nodded. "I still don't understand why she did that".

Beatrix bursted in laughter. She rested her arm on Tedros's shoulder. 

"Oh Teddy...you really don't get it, do you?" she said with a wide grin on her face.

Tedros stared at her confused, clearly not understanding a thing.

"She's obviously so into you!" Beatrix rolled her eyes.

"No she's not! Are you nuts?" said Tedros disgusted.

"Just wait and see" she smiled.

"Bea is right most of the time, you can't deny that. And you're usually wrong" said Chaddick filling his plate with so much food it didn't even fit.

"Oh, shut up! She despises me just as much as I despise her" Tedros tried to defend himself.

"Sure. Can't blame her for liking you though" Beatrix winked.

"I'll have to agree on this" smirked Tedros flipping his hair back with a way too cocky gesture.

\------------------

That night Tedros couldn't sleep. 

Beatrix's words kept nagging his mind. 

'Does she really have a crush on me? If it's true then she's so poor at showing it. But maybe she never showed it because she doesn't like me. It's not like I care either way' Tedros thought.

Although he believed it didn't matter, it actually did to him. 

He couldn't picture Agatha being into him but at the same time he felt a little upset by the idea of this being just a big misunderstanding. 

He kept analyzing over and over again the hours they spent together, preventing him from doing what he actually wished to do.   
Sleeping.

He couldn't get that girl out of his head and he hated himself for that.  
  
\----------------

2.37 am

The time Kiko read on her alarm as she opened her eyes.

She had had a nightmare, her worst fear coming true. 

She was terrified at the thought of her family being captured by the dark wizards. 

She really did miss her family a lot, but Hogwarts was so welcoming she felt somewhat like home.

Usually when she had bad dreams, she found comfort in her parents or in Dot, her best friend since they were little.

Dot looked so peacefully asleep in her bed that Kiko didn't have the courage to wake her up.

'Maybe I could take a short walk to the common room so I can take my mind off this nightmare" she thought.

She quietly stood up and tip toed across the dorm's door.

As she walked toward the fireplace, she noticed a tall figure sitting in front of it. 

She was facing the boy's back, so he didn't see her coming.

The guy was sobbing and silently crying.  
Kiko instantly recognized him: Tristan.

Tristan slightly turned his head and saw her with the corner of his eyes. 

He quickly wiped his tears off with his arm.

"I'm sorry, I thought no one else was here" Kiko apologized embarrassed.

Tristan was visibly upset and she wasn't the type to ignore something like that.

Kiko slowly approached the boy and sit next to him.

Not knowing what words to use, she simply laid her hand on his shoulder caressingly.

He didn't show any reaction, then asked "Why are you here?".

"I had a nightmare and wanted to distract myself a bit" she confessed. "What about you?".

Tristan kept staring at the fire, that gave the room a comforting heat.

"I didn't want my roommates to see me like this" he muttered.

"You can trust me, you know?" Kiko said back. "If you tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help you".

"I just can't take it anymore" he said burning his face in his knees.

"What do you mean?" Kiko asked softly.

"I can't bare living like this. It's like I'm trapped in a body that's not my own" he said with tears flooding on his cheeks.

"Sometimes I wish I could be like all the others, but I can't help feeling this way".

Kiko wrapped her arms around his body, barely holding her tears back from seeing someone like this.

"It's going to be alright. I'll help through this".

Tristan fell into her little arms and started to calm a little bit. 

Kiko ran her finger through his hair as she looked at him. 

Tristan seemed so broken and different from the guy she thought she knew. 

But she wasn't willing to leave him alone, especially now that he needed her support.


End file.
